Kapitola 70: Argynvosthold
Skupina se rozhodne přenocovat tam kde jsou. Razan se rozhodne že si vyzkouší své nové kouzlo a začne vyčarovávat velký dóm světla. Z místa nad jeho hlavou se začnou spouštět zdi z mlhavého světla s nádechem modré. Po deseti minutách obklopuješ štít všechny kolem něj. Skupina se uloží ke spánku. Iron Poetry se vzbudí jak ho budí D4 aby začala jeho hlídka. Sedne si na hlídku a kouká skrze průhledné zdi magického dómu. Za chvilku začne upadat do spánku ačkoliv by to díky jeho elfímu původu nemělo být možné. O něco později neodolá a opravdu usne. O chvilku později se s vyděšením vzbudí a zjistí že leží na zemi nedaleko od dómu. Vstane a vyrazí zpět. Za ním se ozve vytí vlků. Když se otočí zjistí že ho pronásleduje smečka nepřirozeně velkých vlků. Vlkodlaci. Snaží se doběhnout k dómu ale ten jako by od něj utíkal. Neustále se vzdaluje zatímco se vlci blíží. Iron Poetry se snaží přidat ale nedaří se mu to. Zni čeho nic se s křikem probudí z nepříjemné vize ještě v půlce hlídky D4. Poezie si uvědomuje že už si moc neodpočine a tak vezme hlídku za Robota kterého vypne. O něco později se z veňku dómu opravdu ozve vytí vlků. Poezie zbystří. O chvilku později z mlhy vyběhne malá postava. Poezie začne všechny budit. O několik desítek stop za postavou se objeví několik stínů které jí pronásledují. Vlci. Skupina je mezitím celá vzbudí. “Pomóóóc” křičí pisklavým hláskem malá postava “Nikdo sem nesmí!” Varuje skupinu Adrian, vědom si toho že Strahd použije všechny triky aby se dostal dovnitř. Dívka mezitím doběhne dost blízko na to aby jí pár členů poznalo. Je to Arabele. “Nebyl náhodnou mrtvá?” Byla. A je to na ní poznat. Tato arabel má stále ještě prokousnutý krk, je cleá od krve a navíc má černou kůži. Její oči vypadají jako by vytekly. “Vím že tam jste! Posílá mě babička! Musíte mě pustit!” “Zombíci sem nesměj!” Směje se skupina. “Vy to nechápete. My jsme byli mrtví a pak jsme nebyli. A byli tam oni. Byli svázaní. V okovech. Bylo jich snad dvacet. A byl tam můj strejda a táta. A oni nám nabídli že se můzžeme vrátit a strejda s tátou to přijali.” Vlci pomalu dobíhají až k mladé dívce. Všichni uvnitř jsou zticha. “A pak jsme byli v pořádku a já Vám něco nesu!”” holka z posledního zoufalství zvedne kožený pytlík do vzduchu.” Vlci ji dostihnou a začnou jí trhat na kusy. Razan to komentuje že byjí nemohl pustit i kdyby chtěl. Skupina sleduje jak vlci trhají tělo malé cikánky. Když se smečka vrátí zpět do mlhy vyšle D4 svou kočku kterou Iron Poetry ovládne skrze bariéru. Poezie kočičím zrakem vidí že je Arabele plná červů. Bariéra spadne jak vyjde slunce. V pytlíku skupina nalezne karty které si vytáhly u šílené kartářky. Postupně si skupina bere karty do ruky a obdržuje vize které jim o čtení karet říkají více. Vize vrátí celou skupinu do chvíle kdy jim Eva četla z karet. Iron Poetry vidí kartářku jak snímá horní kartu s balíku karet. Její rty se hýbou jinak ale její slova jsou jasná: “This card tells of history. Knowledge of the ancient will help you better understand you enemy.” To samé se stane i D4-N73. Kartářka v jeho vizi říká: “This card tells of a powerful force for good and protection, a holy symbol of great hope.” Adrian slyší: “This is a card of power and strength. It tells of aweapon of vengeance: a sword of sunlight.” Poslední je Razan: “This card sheds light on one who will help you greatly in the battle against darkness” Skupina si dá vše dohromady a Adrian se rozhodne že musí navštívit pevnost kterou včera viděli. Svatý symbol je něco potřebují v boji proti Strahdovi. Adrian spálí tělo Arabele a skupina si pobalí vyrazí na cestu. Dorazí zpět na křižovatku kde včera špatně odbočili. D4 s Poezii znovu prozkoumávají ulomený ukazatel. Tam kam šli včera cedule ukaze nápis: Berez. Ostražitý Adrian je první kdo si všimne očí ve tmě. Strašáci. Sledovali je z ruin potopeného města. Začne krátká bitva kterou skupina vyhraje. Poezie strašáky prohlédne a zjsití že jsou stejně jako ti u čarodejnice plní havraních per. Všichni se rozhodnou pokračovat dál po cestě. Po pár hodinách cesty skupina dorazí k další odbočce která vede na jih. Na ohořelé ceduli stojí nápis A_G_NVO_T_OLD. Adrian si je dost jistý že vede k pevnosti a skupina po cestě vyrazí na vzdory D4 který protestuje. Iron poetry si pohlíží cestu a opravdu najde stopy vozíku který mohl vozit sudy vína. D4-N73 před skupinou pošle napřed kočku. Kdyby něco našla má se k nim vrátit. Skupina jde pomalu za ní. Než se však kočka vůbec začne vracet otevře se před skupinou les a na velkém kopci před nimi se tyčí rozpadlá pevnost. Část budovy je spadlá do trosek, před budovou stojí malá socha, ale halvně obrovská socha draka drží celou východní část budovy. Dračí Pevnost Teď už je jasné že cesta opravdu vede k pevnsoti na kopci. Les ustoupí a skupina začne stoupat na malý kopec směrem k pevnosti. Cestou D4 vezme zpět svou kočku která se začala vracet. Skupina se zastaví před velkou pevností. U jejích dveří na malém náměstíčku stojí socha draka která se podezřele dívá směrem na hlavní vchod. Razan jí začne prozkoumávat a Iron Poetry a D4 mezitím pevnost obcházejí. Celá její západní strana je zbořena. Skrze sutiny je vidět dovnitř. Iron poetry si dobře všimne spousty pavučin a několika děsivě velkých pavouků mezi nimi. Upozorní na to modrona který si je uznale prohlíží. Razan mezitím kouká na velkou sochu. Drak, jehož stříbrnost už za roky povadla se s hrudí vypjatou v hrdosti dívá na pevnost. Nad velkými dveřmi do pevnosti stojí nápis ARGYNVOSTHOLD. Pevnost draka jménem Argynvost. Razan před sochou Argynvosta Skupina na Adrianův popud začne stoupat po nízkých schodech k pevnosti. Po té co priest šlápne na třetí schod se ozve zlověstné cvaknutí. Socha za nimi otevře svou tlamu a než kdokoliv stačí zareagovat vydechne ledový dech. Lehce chladný vánek ovane celou skupinu. Zdá se, že magie sochy už dávno vymizela. D4 začne zkoumat dveře. Žádné pasti neobjeví a všichni vstoupí dovnitř. Před nimi se otevře velká místnost. Adrian dostane pocit jako by stál v hrobce králů. Veklé schodiště stoupá na kamenné balkóny které drží kamené sloupy. Vysoká stará tapisérie ukazuje urozeného muže ve stříbrném brnění. Adrian z nepříjemného pocitu pošle kouzlo denního světla skrze místnost. Za sloupy se v tu samou chvíli objeví velký stín s křídly. Stín draka přeletí přes celou místnost a zmizí. Ve světle clerika je slyšet zlověstné zasyčení něčeho obrovského. Iron Poetry varuje ostatní že dveře vpravo vedou mezi pavouky. Skupina tedy vyrazí pravými dveřmi. Místnost která na ně čeká je vykládaná dřevem a v dezolátním stavu. Zdá se, že jí někdo kdysi dávno vybrakoval. D4 zkoumá velký sarkofák na západní zdi a zbytek skupiny prochází skrze místnost a hledá cokoliv cenného. Když se Adrian přiblíží k ohništi vylétne z něj velký mrak ohně který se rychle zformuje do malého draka. Všichni se připraví ale nikdo neútočí. Plamen se ustálí v podobě draka, protáhne svá malá křídla a zasičí. Všichni čekají. Drak po chvilce zvedne svou malou hlavu, zasyčí a šeptavým hlasem promluví směrem k Adrianovi: “My knights have fallen into darkness. Save them if you can. Show them the light they have lost!” S posledním slovem obraz draka zahoří a zmizí. D4-N73 v sarkofágu objeví starou vinotéku a komentuje že “jsou opravdu ve vinici!” Ani D4 ani ostatní si to ale nemyslí. Skupina projde strážní věží s rozbitým nábytkem a velkým lustrem s motivem draků a pokračuje k severní bráně. Brána je zamčena a pohled skrze ní nenabízí výhled do údolí kde skupina ještě včera večer tábořila. V další místnosti mnoho rozbitých postelí nasvědčuje tomu že zde musely být pokoje pro služebnictvo hradu. Skupina skrze tuto místnost projde do kuchyně kde Iron poetry sovobodí uvězněného netopýra v hrnci. Než stihne odletět rozsekne ho D4 na dvě půlky. Ve vinném skladu o místnost vedle skupina objeví vyděšeného elfa soumraku. Savid, jak se elf představí prý hledal dívku jménem Arabele pro Vistany když ho několik strašáků zahnalo sem. Adrian elfa healne. Skupina se s elfem ještě chvilku baví a všichni si dávají pozor aby neprořekli nic o smrti mladé cikánky. Ani jedné z nich. Skupina nakonec elfa pošle pryč a D4 který něco podobného čekal si všimne že když se elf prodíral skrze skupinu sebral Adrianovi jeho váček s penězi. Zastaví elfa a Adrian když vidí co má začne vyhrožovat. Elf prozradí že “všichni elfové soumraku kradou” a D4 ho za odměnu bodne do ramene s komentářem “tak ty nebudeš!”. Elf poté uteče pryč z pevnosti. Skupina pokračuje dál a objeví velkou jídelnu. Velký lustr stále produkuje světlo díky kouzlu continual flame které za roky nikdo nezrušil. Zbytky skla ve vykládaných dveřích ukazují draky v letu. Skupina skrze dvoukřídlé dveře vstoupí do kaple. Popraskané dřevěné sloupy drží velký balkón ve tvaru obrovského U který se táhne okolo celé kaple. Úzké průchody vedou do malých schodišt které se točí k tomuto balkónu a dveře zasazené v severní zdi na sobě drží velký trám který zabraňuje vchodu. Na východní straně kaple stojí kamený oltář na kterém jsou symboly vycházející slunce. Vysoká okna barevného skla zkrášlují zdi za oltářem. Jedno z nich je roztříštěno a jeho barevná sklíčka lemují celou podlahu, zatímco díra v okně nechala dovnitř proniknout mlhu která naplňuje větší část podlahy. Skrze mlhu jsou vidět tři ozbrojené figury klečící před oltářem. Iron Poetry si všimne obražené kosti jednoho z válečníků před oltářem zatímco vchází do místnosti. Jakmile udělá krok přes práh místnosti ozve se od rytířů silný hlas: “Leave.” Iron Poetry pokračuje v cestě proti postavám a zbytek skupiny vstoupí do místnosti za ním. Všichni zaujmou bojové postavení. Tři postavy pomalu vstávají jako jeden muž. “Leave this place and never return.” D4 nabije svou kuši a připraví se ke střelbě. Razan pronese kouzelné slovo a zbroj prostředního rytíře se rožhaví do ruda. Je slyšet syčení škvařeného masa, ale rytíř nereaguje. Adrian si připraví svůj svatý symbol. Iron Poetry udělá ještě pár kroků kupředu. Tři rytíři se najednou otočí a rozeběhnou proti Železné poezii. Všichni v místnosti vidí jejich modře zářící oči jak rytíří běží přes místnost. Jejich pohledy jsou upřené na Poezii a v temnotě kaple září s překvapivou nadějí. Poezie zvedne svůj meč k útoku zatímco se kolem něj plíží kočka vysláná robotem. Adrian za jeho zády zvedne do vzuchu svůj symbol a zatímco místnost plní jeho světlo zvolá “Ve jménu Avacyn, vraťte se do temnoty!” Kyž se však provotní záblesk světla rozplyne jsou vidět jen tři páry zářících očí které se řítí přes kapli k Poezii. Železná Poezie sekne ale něco jeho úděr zastavilo ve stejnou chvilku jako ucítil palčivou bolest. Rytíř ve prostřed chytil jeho meč holou rukou a upírá svůj modrý pohled přímo do jeho očí. Dva zbylí rytříti mu zabodli svě long swordy do žeber z obou stran. Velký elf se vyděsí. Něco takového nečekal. Okolo proletí šipka a kočka skočí rytíři na záda. Rudá zbroj rytíře před ním stále škvaří jeho maso zatímco na něj Razan zezadu křičí nadávky. Adrian se rytíře snaží zapálit. Zatímco levý rytíř zakoutí svůj meč aby způsobil elfovi větší bolest dojde Poezii že toto není souboj který můžou vyhrát. Díky kočce která rytíře rozhodí z rovnováhy (ale nepřeruší jeho soustředění) s Poezii podaří vytrhnout svůj stříbrný meč a elf začne prchat ke dveřím. Válečník který z něj svůj pohled za celou dobu nespustil vyrazí za ním. D4 střílí zatímco sleduje jak jeho kočka přeskočila z jednoho rytíře na druhého. Razanova nadávka je slyšet skrze kapli. Poslední rytíř pokračuje dopředu a jedinou ranou svého velkého meče srazí Razana na zem. Zbroj prostředního rytíře žačne chladnout. Celá skupina doběhne za dveře, zdá se, že se rytíři nechystají opustit kapli. Skupina sleduje jak se jednomu z rytířů zahojí rána na rameni po střele šipkou, ten dojde až k ke kočce kterou ze sebe smetl a protáčí meč. Prostřední rytíř se stále díva Poezii do očí. Poslední si stejným pohybem připravuje meč nad bezvědomým Razanem. “Byli jste varováni.” Pronese hlasem bez špatky života rytíř zatímco jeho společník za ním popraví Razana. Skupina se dá na útěk z pevnosti. Adrian skupinu zastavuje na schodech. Myslí si že tu nemůžou svytý symbol nechat. Nikdo ovšem nevidí způsob jak pevností projít. D4 míří na velkou halu. Vignette: The Gift Poslední věc kterou Razan viděl byl hrot meče který mu projel hlavou. Teď však běží lesem. Pronásleduje ho skupina stejných kostlivců jako těch se kterými právě bojoval. Probíhá lesem a větvě ho švihají do obličeje. Najednou vběhne na velkou mýtinu a slyší jak se rytíři za ním zastavili. Razan zastaví a otočí se. Vidí velkou stěnu rytířů kteří stojí všude okolo jako by se něčeho báli. Jejich oči se upírají přímo na něj. Razan udělá krok dopředu. Rytíři stále stojí. Zdá se, že se nezastavili kvůli němu. Razan se pomalu otočí. Postava za ním nelze popsat. Mohutné tělo postavy je tvořeno velkou spoustou hadů. Razan cítí jejich přítomnost, musí jich být kolem dvaceti. Svíjí se a plazí jeden přes druhého. Postava má černou kápi přes obličej kde z temnoty svítí několik očí. Celá mohutná figura se tyčí do výšky několika metrů. Razan si zároveň všimne že zeď modrých očí se táhne všude okolo. Razanovi je jasné že Revenanti znamenají jistou smrt. Udělá proto krok k temné entitě. “We’ve done it for them, why not for you.. Come…” Velká ohavná bytost k němu zvedne ruku zatímco se Razan snaží najít cokoliv v obličeji stvůry. Jediné co však vidí jsou jen další hadí těla a hlavy. “Co může být horší než smrt” řekne si Razan a zvedne ruku k nastavené ruce Entity. Hadi ze kterých je ruka tvořena ožijí a téměř nedočkavě na Razanovu ruku čekají. Bard zavře oči a podá bytosti svou ruku. Hadí hlavy se okamžitě zakousnou do jeho ruky. Razan zakřičí a jeho pohled potemní. Ve své hlavě vidí svou vlastní tvář. Tváří se vyděšeně, ale vypadá zdravě. V tu chvíli mu z hrudníku do tváře začnou růst a lézt malincí hadi. Porůstají jeho obličej a hýbou se pod jeho kůží. Vyrazí kolem jeho úst a ta na jeho obličeji začnou srůstat. Razan sleduje sám sebe ale nemůže nic dělat. Následky Razanova “temného daru”. Razan se s dlouhým vyděšeným nádechem probere. Chvilku zkoumá svá ústa aby se uklidnil. Podle stropu na který zírá pozná že je na místě své smrti. Umřel. Je si tím jist. Louže krve ve které leží je jeho. Razan začne pomalu vstávat, rytíři klečí před oltářem a nevěnují mu pozornost. Bard zvedne hlavu a chystá se vyrazit ke dveří když se jeho pár vteřin stará noční můra změní ve skutečnost. Razan cítí jak desítky malých “hadů” vyjedou z jeho rtů a spojí jeho obličej do čisté kůže. Křičel by kdyby mohl. Zatímco odchází zkoumá jazykem svou pusu. Je stejná. Jen srostlá. Němý Bard. Vyjde z kaple a vyrazí za zbytkem skupiny. Než stihne cokoliv udělat přiletí na něj šipka z kuše Modrona a zapíchne se mu do ramene. Adrian se na něj podezřívavě dívá a jeho ruce se rozpálí plameny světla. Razan vyndá šipku z ramene a zlomí se zlým pohledem na robota. Pozie a ostatní nakonec uvěří tomu co se stalo. Razan naznačuje rukama nohama příležitostně i píše. Nakonec si vezme dýku a ústa si prořízne. Zatímco po jeho tváří stéká krev vysvětluje co se stalo. Usta však vydrží rozříznutá jen chvilku. Za chvilku se změní do hadů a znovu srostou. Skupině se podaří s pomocí Adriana prodloužit dobu kdy bardova ústa zůstanou otevřená,ale řešení nikdo nemá. Vyděšená, otřesená a zbavena naděje vyrazí skupina zpět do Vallaki. Cestou minou kopec na kterém bydleli Vistáni. Celý kopec prázdný. Zbylé funkční vozy jsou pryč a chaloupky dusk elfů jsou zbořené. I Kasimir je pryč. Iron Poetry projde skrze město, odolá nutkání praštit majitelku hostince do zubů když ho ptá jak mohli minout odbočku do vinice, zaplatí si pokoj a flákne sebou o postel. Adrian a ostatní se ubytují v kostele. Lucian je uvítá s otevřenou náručí. Skupina se dá dohromady a druhého dne vyrazí zpět na cestu. D4-N73 si v nese pod jezerem Zarovich ochočil divoké prase. Ještě toho dne večer projdou skrze několik odboček až se dostanou téměř na druhou stranu Barovie. Celý den je pronásleduje vytí vlků, ale jinak je cesta až zlověstně klidná. Na večer dorazí k odbočce na vinici a vinárnu. Starý dřevěný ukazatel hlásá “Wizard of Wines” vinice a vinárna. Váček temnoty se ozve v kapse železné Poezie: Why, it is nothing to become an animal, for that is the true nature of every man. We are not meant to wear crowns and drink from goblets. “Drž hubu..” Skupina stoupá po cestě k velkému domu zatímco začne padat lehký déšť. Nenabarvený plot slepě následuje cestu která vede skrze severní část vinice. Po chvilce se cesta začne stáčet na jih kde stojí velká kamená budova v temnotě. Mlha kolem hrdinů začne nabírat děsivých tvarů jak točí mezi rovnými řadami vína. Čas od času lze zahlédnout vozík na víno. Severně od cesty se táhne les. Adrian si všimne postavy která na ně mává od lesa a skupina vyrazí za ní. Muž v koženém obleku se představí jako Adrian a zavede je k malému táboru v lese u vinice. Zde je uvítá starý muž který se přestaví jako Davian Martikov. Nejstarší člen rodu Martikov Okolo starého muže sedí celá rodina. Několik dětí kouká do noci a mladá žena s dítětem spí u ohně. Muž představí svou rodinu. Adrian je jeho nejstarší syn, Stefania je jeho jediná dcera a s mužem jménem Dag Tomescu mají čtyři děti které jsou v tábořišti. Jeho nejmladší syn Elvir si skupinu prohlíží s podezřívavým pohledem. Davian sebou škubne při zmínění jména Urwin. To jméno prý nevyslovují. Poezie a ostatní příjmou pozvání a ptají se na vinici. Davian skupině řekne že byli z vinárni vyhnáni dva dny zpět. Druidi z Yester hillu s pomocí oživlých stromků a částí jejich vinice je vyhnali z jejich vlastního domova a oni od té doby spí v tomto lese. Davian také zmíní kouzelná “semena” které vinici dávají její víno, ale kromě toho že o ně přišli odmítá říct více. Urwin, je, zdá se, vinen z ztrátu prvního z nich. Adrian zmíní Řád Stříbrných Per, ale Davian o ničem podobném prý neslyšel.. Cleric přivezne obočí a zeptá se. “Když Vám pomůžeme získat Váš domov zpět, promluvíme si o tom?” “Ano.” Zní rychlá odpověď starce. Skupina vyrazí obhlédnout situaci před velkým bojem zítra. Mezi mlhami vinice se tyčí velká vinárna jako stará dvoupatrová budova s několika vstupy. Silné výhonky pokrývají každou zeď vinárny a kovový plot lemuje střechu. Cesta končí v otevřeném nakládacím doku v přízemí. Vedle doku stojí relativně nové stáje a na druhé straně domu je studna a kadibudka. Wizard of Wines Winery Zatímco se skupina pomalu blíží zaslechne z vinice šustění a zvuky pohybu. O chvilku později se z vinice vynoří nelidské tvary, jejich paže praskají jak pochodují proti hrdinům skrze kapky padajícího deště. Třicet oživlých větví se táhne z nejrůznějších částí vinice proti hrdinům. Skupina začne pálit vše co má a drží svou pozici na cestě. Vždy když několik z oživlých květin spálí nebo rozstřelí objeví se nové. Z vinice po několika vteřinách vystoupí i druid který okamžitě na místě padne mrtvem po dlouhé střele od D4-N73.